The present invention relates to a fastening plate spring for mounting a magnetic stripe card reader's magnetic head and relates more particularly to such a plate spring used in fixing the magnetic head of a magnetic stripe card reader permitting it to be automatically adjusted to the best reading position against the magnetic stripe card.
For securing a card reader magnetic head to a magnetic head holder, a plate spring is commonly used. This plate spring is made from a thin metal sheet, as shown in FIGS. 1 and having two opposite fixing wings bilaterally extending outwards from a square frame. Once a magnetic head is secured to a magnetic head holder by a plate spring, its angle position is fixed. The slot on the card reader, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is commonly wider than the thickness of a magnetic stripe card to be read. Therefore, the contact situation between the magnetic head and a magnetic stripe card may be disposed in an inclined position (instead of the best reading position as shown in FIG. 6), so if a magnetic card is not properly inserted into the slot, then the magnetic read head is not in its best reading position, causing a reading error.